


Maybe I'm Amazed

by mehsarah



Series: Foster Dad Lin Oneshots [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, FosterDadLin, I can write not angsty stuff wow, Lams - Freeform, Lin is a hardcore Lams shipper, Lin loves Vanessa so much omg, Valentine's Day, Valentines Shopping, and alex john, cuteness, happiness, i just really ship them okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Lin prepare for Valentines day with the loves of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm Amazed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavi0123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavi0123/gifts).



> yoyoyo!i puked three times today (unnecessary oversharing is my speciality) and i will again after this because it's so cheesy.Based on this suggestion by lavi0123: ! how about a oneshot involving Valentine's Day?  
> Enjoy!
> 
> titles from paul McCartney (the classic rock titles will never stop)

Lin was sitting on the couch,reading when Alex approached him.When he noticed the teen awkwardly shuffling in his direction he put his novel down.'What's up,buddy?'Alex let himself fall onto the soft couch,then turned to Lin.'Well,Valentines Day is tomorrow and i never really celebrated it but now that I'm with John i wanna get him something but I'm not sure what and how I'm supposed to give it to him and you've been with Vanessa forever so i thought you could give me some advice?'he rattled down.Lin smiled.The couple was too cute.'Actually i planned getting something for V in an hour or so,you should come with me and we'll look for something.'Alex nodded happily.'Sounds perfect.'

About two hours later the two of them were at a mall that was decorated with enough hearts and pink ribbons for the set of hundred rom-cons.Lin passed the drug stores advertising perfumes and cremes in special wrapping and entered the book shop instead.'I always get Vanessa something she actually likes,not the stereotypical Valentines Day stuff.'Lin laughed.'I thought about a good book.You should do the same.Get him something he actually enjoys.'Alex thought.'Well um he likes turtles.And art.But he always says I'm his favourite piece of art.'Lin let out a squeal,barely able to hold back a fangirl attack and Alex laughed so hard at a grown man squealing he nearly ran into a bookshelf,earning a weird look from an employee.'Shut up.'Lin grinned.'You two are just too cute.'Alex blushed slightly what made Lin just grin more.

Twenty minutes later they left the bookstore with Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy.Lin had taken so long because he couldn't decide and messaged everyone he knew and asked what was better.'I'm gonna get her some chocolate and then I'm done.'he said.'Did you have any new ideas,mijo?' 'I think I'm gonna write him something.And buy him Kinder chocolate.He's kind of obsessed with that.' 'Sounds perfect.'Lin laughed.

On the next day,a Sunday,Alex had arranged to meet his boyfriend sometime around noon.He had spent the rest of yesterday putting all his feelings about John in a long letter.As he shuffled downstairs in pajama shorts and a Star Wars shirt Lin and Vanessa were already eating breakfast,Vanessa with Seb on her lap.'Alex,yo sit down.'Lin flashed him a goofy smile and he laughed.'Lin told me that you spent hours writing something for John yesterday.I bet it's amazing.You're so similar to Lin,he writes me stuff all the time too.' Lin smiled and Alex kinda blushed,looking down at his plate but grinning.'I'm gonna meet him in a few hours.'he said.'That's great.You can invite him over for the evening too-we're gonna watch Harry Potter.'Vanessa smiled.'Don't you two want to go out or something?Don't people do that on Valentine's Day?' Lin replied:'We don't.Too many pretentious couples and stressed waiters.Harry Potter beats it all anyways.'

At 2 pm Alex sat in a coffeeshop downtown waiting for John.A few minutes later the door opened and he appeared,smiling wide,curls messy and a shirt with a band Alex never heard of on.He made his way to Alexs table and he stood up,getting pulled into a kiss immediately.Then they locked eyes and the warm glow in Johns eyes made Alexs stomach tingle and he smiled even wider,if that even was possible.After they sat down,ordered and John had judged Alex for taking sugar in his coffee Alex blushed and started talking:'Well,it's Valentines Day and...'John interrupted him.'I know!You know i always pretend i hate it but it's not true actually and yeah i got you something.'Alex laughed.'Well i got you something too.' 'I'm gonna give it to you first.' 'No.I'll go first.' ''kay.' 

Alex laughed and John pulled out a CD and handed it to him.He quite liked the cover.He turned it and read '(What's the story)morning glory-Oasis'.'This Album reminds me of us.Especially Wonderwall.'John said,smiling.'Thank you,John.'Alex smiled back.'I'll listen to it as soon as i get home.'Then he got his presents out.'Um,well first of all I got you Kinder Chocolate.'John laughed,taking the package:'You know me too well.'

'And then i wrote you this and i planned to read it out to you but now I'm too nervous,so can you read it yourself?' 'Shh,if you wrote it,it's amazing.'John took the paper and his eyes flew over the words.Alex sipped his coffee nervously.'What is that supposed to mean?'he asked when John looked up,tears gleaming in his eyes.The boy leaned over,his curls brushing against Alexs cheeks.'It means that this was fucking amazing and moving and fuck,Alex i love you so much.'Their lips met softly and when Alex pulled away he whispered:'I love you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact:i never plan my oneshots like my multichaptered fics.I basically just sit down when I'm in a writing mood and whip something up.I hope you enjoy my upwhipping.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr (or just reblog my Hamilton shitposting and selfies):target-for-far-away-laughter


End file.
